Succubus
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: She was his succubus, his demon...Deadpool (Wade Wilson)/OC
1. The Very Beginning, Part 1

Her name was Succubus. Or at least, that's the closest thing to a name she had. Stryker consistently called her Succubus and even Victor had begun to call her Succubus. She sat across from Wolverine, her seductive hazel eyes directed to the floor and her dark black, raven hair was unkempt about her shoulders. She wore a full leather outfit, including platform leather boots. Her fingers smoothly traced a name on her thigh, and her eyes slowly moved to transfix themselves on the name. Silently, Wolverine pondered what name it was.

Wade sharpened his swords beside her. In mere seconds, he decided to talk, something _she_ didn't seem too pleased about.

"I love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world, and you wanna know why?" He asked, leaning forward.

"No." Victor replied, glancing at Succubus who had stopped drawing on her clothed thigh. Anger flashed briefly in her eyes and Wolverine noticed they were a green-blue color.

"It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget it." Wade continued, regardless of Victor's answer.

"That's funny Wade, but I've think you've mistaken me with someone who gives a shit." Victor said, snarling slightly.

"Granted, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone-claws, or the fingernails of a bag-lady..."

Victor's anger sparked and he quickly drew his claws. In retaliation, Wade prepared his swords.

"Manicure?" Wade asked matter-of-factly.

"If you keep causing problems, Wade, I will break your fucking skull! Now, stop!" Succubus barked at him, anger evident on her features.

It was a known fact that Succubus and Wade shared a bed – if you get the drift – and everyone on Team X knew this. Well, maybe Stryker didn't, but then again, maybe he did. Just because Succubus and Wade were an item does **not** mean that she likes the behavior of her lover. **At all**.

Wade spoke one last time. "All I ever wanted was to travel off in exotic places and meet new exciting people and then kill them, so I became a mercenary. My name is Wade Wilson. And I love what I do."

"And you're a dumbass."

Wade, surprisingly, didn't reply to Succubus' comment with a sarcastic counter of his own. Succubus sighed heavily and pulled out a cigarette. Wolverine glanced around, checking to see if anyone would mention that it was a bad idea to smoke on a plane. However, no one did and she lit the cigarette before taking a long drag. Wade spoke, seemingly hoping to avoid talking about her smoking habits.

"Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned."

Wolverine looked and sighed heavily. "Jesus, Fred, you just met her last night."

"I love her." Fred, or _Blob_ said, speaking with emotion.

"You love her? After one night?" Wolverine asked.

"She's a gymnast." Replied Fred.

"Bradley, take her down." Stryker interrupted the almost-laughing atmosphere with his business attitude.

Wolverine felt sick as Bradley sped the plane up, making him grab his head again.

"You gonna puke?" Fred asked.

"If we were meant to fly, we'd grow wings." Wolverine replied, making Succubus snicker.

"Some of us do." She replied playfully, taking the cigarette out of her mouth long enough to speak.

"Aww, don't worry Nancy, more people die from driving than flying." Zero stated sarcastically.

"Yeah? How 'bout impaling?" Wolverine countered.

"Hey be nice! Or be your approximation of nice...would you like a bucket?" Kestrel stated.

Wolverine held up his hands defensively, his version of hell no and Stryker quickly broke in.

"Let's get this show on the road." Succubus stated, putting her cigarette out on her hand. The burn mark returned to normal skin within seconds.


	2. The Very Beginning, Part 2

"Stryker, would you mind telling me why in the fuck there is a gun pointed at my face?" Succubus demanded, her eyes a dark brown color and her expression looking very very pissed. Stryker ignored her, observing the many men around them with guns. He hadn't calculated this; they were supposed to be gone!

"A gun is just about the same thing as a–" Succubus kicked Wade between his legs before he could finish his sentence, making him drop to the floor groaning loudly and holding his groin.

"I really don't wanna hear your smart-ass remarks, Wade. If you didn't have that mouth, you'd be the perfect man."

Wade ignored her comment, continuing to hold his (very) wounded area. All was quiet for seconds, the hundreds of men surrounding them just holding their guns to the small group. Stryker spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Succubus!" He called.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, sounding very sarcastic.

"Kill them."

"Yes, sir." She said with a broad grin.

She grabbed the barrel of the gun in front of her face and pushed it forward with a mass force, causing the man holding it to fall back onto the ground, blood pouring from his entire face. She then threw the gun in the air, turning it around and then proceeding to shoot all of the man surrounding them. By the time the last man fell, it had only been five minutes. Wolverine blinked and looked around, observing the blood and scuff marks across the ground.

"I can't believe...she just..."

"I just what? Did the easiest fucking thing on the planet?" Succubus asked him, breaking the gun in half over her leg and throwing it beside a dead man whose head had been blown off.

"Succubus, help Wade into the plane. We're leaving." Stryker said, turning towards the plane that sat behind them. Bolt, Six, and everyone else piled into the plane, leaving Wade and Succubus alone. Succubus sighed and walked over to the still-wounded Wade and grabbed his shoulder roughly and yanked him to his feet.

"Hey! Don't pull so god damn hard." He scolded, wincing at the force. She rolled her eyes and put his arm over her shoulder.

"But I thought you loved it when I pulled so hard." She said with a smirk.

He grinned at her response, and grabbed the side of her face, smashing their lips together roughly. Kestrel rolled his eyes.

"God damn, can they just quit making out and fucking get in the plane?" Victor demanded.

"Let's leave 'em behind." Six suggested.

"Forget that, you little fuckers." Succubus said, breaking away from Wade and showing the middle finger.

"Ya'll can go fuck yourselves." Wade added, allowing Succubus to help him into the plane. She, childishly, stuck her tongue out at Six.

"Seeing as you're already fucked..." Six replied sarcastically.

* * *

Succubus lay quietly beside a sleeping Wade, holding the bed sheets to her chest. It was still night-time but she could hardly sleep. Maybe she was too tired to sleep. She brushed a black hair from her smooth, cream-colored face. With a deep sigh, she sat up and put her bare legs and feet over the side of the bed. She sat there for a few moments before grabbing her cigarette pack and taking one out and lighting it before deciding to smoke it. As the smoke rose, she thought of her life and whether it was good enough for her.

She jumped as she felt arms slip around her shoulders and lips gently touch her neck.

"God, Wade, you scared me."

"Well, you should pay more attention." He stated, sliding his fingers down her arm.

"Maybe."

He grabbed the side of her face and gently tilted it back and the moment it was possible, smashed their lips together. He gently grabbed her waist and pulled her body back into the bed as he laid her down. Her arms slipped around his neck, locking at the base of his neck. Maybe her life wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
